1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to directories of communications contact numbers. More particularly, the present invention relates to directories of wireless communications contact numbers. Specifically, the present invention is a storage and transmission system to supply wireless communication contact numbers upon request.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional landline telecommunications systems have been in existence for many years. Land-line telecommunications involve the physical coupling through a conductive medium such as a copper wire or optical fiber, between locations having transceiving equipment, such as telephones. Until fairly recently, most non-military communications have occurred via landlines. More recently, radio-frequency-based communications have become commercially viable for the mass market. This form of analog and digital communication requires no physical conduction medium and so is termed “wireless.” Wireless communications free the user from the obligation of remaining proximate to the base equipment associated with landline communications. Instead, signal transmission occurs via satellites, wireless booster towers, and miniaturized transceivers that form part of the mobile wireless communication equipment.
In order for communications to occur between two or more locations having telecommunications equipment, it has been necessary for at least one of those locations to know the contact information (telephone number, electronic mail (“email”) address, etc.) for the other location or locations to be contacted. This need gave rise to the development of databases or directories of contact information for specific telecommunications-system-equipped locations. One obvious example of such a database or directory is the telephone book, which provides a listing of contact telephone numbers for individuals and businesses within a specified region. Additionally, local and national directory assistance providers generate and supply contact information upon telephonic request. In operation, communicators of directory assistance service providers retrieve from a series of database choices the information of interest and convey it to the interested party. Unfortunately, the landline-based directories are updated only occasional and can at times be significantly out-of-date. This can be a significant deficiency as interest in rapid acquisition of accurate information increases.
Some estimates indicate that as many as ten billion calls are made for directory assistance for telephone numbers per annum throughout the world, indicating the importance of such contact information. Further, as use of the Internet expands, alternative databases of telephone numbers, facsimile numbers, email addresses, website addresses, and the like are made accessible by way of computer devices, such as personal computers. Necessarily, given the scope of interest in obtaining such contact information telephonically and by computer, the value of directory assistance providers has increased.
Unfortunately, the directories that are presently available are limited to the contact information for landline-based systems. That is, there exists no generally available directory of contact information for wireless systems. The lack of such a directory or set of directories, may be blamed in part on the fact that only for wireless systems is the receiving party charged by the service provider for incoming contacts. Owners of wireless communications systems therefore tend to reserve publication of contact information in order to minimize unsolicited contacts and thereby control wireless system use costs. On the other hand, the service providers for landline-based systems obtain revenue by charging only the party that initiates a communication. There appears to be a possibility that owners of wireless systems will be relieved of the burden of double charging for incoming and outgoing communications. If and when that occurs, there will likely be an increase in wireless communications and an increased need for one or more contact information directories for wireless systems.
Therefore, what is needed is a system for gathering, storing, and making available contact information for wireless communication devices. What is also needed is such a system that can be readily accessed by any sort of entity interested in obtaining such information, including communications interface facilitators, individuals, etc. Further, what is needed such a system that is updatable with greater frequency than existing contact information directories. Preferably, such a system is designed to be used in a manner similar to that associated with conventional landline-based directories.